Taming the Demon
by Mystic Mundane
Summary: Hinata decided to venture forth towards the demon’s lair to save her sister and to put a stop to the curse that has been plaguing their clan for a century, only to find a strange man with mesmerizing amethyst eyes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Hidan x Hinata fic. This story has nothing to do with the Akatsuki or any of the plots in the Naruto universe so expect a slightly OOC Hidan/Hinata in here. Either way, I hope you guys would like it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Taming the Demon**

**Chapter One  
**

A chill settled in the air as the shadows darkened near the palace, the celebrations within its thick walls continued undisturbed, but those people scurrying outside the courtyard abruptly stopped with a sense of dread.

"The Demon has returned…" muttered a shinobi guard, gripping his kunai holster tightly.

Whispers of the Demon echoed in the still night air, fear eminent in hushed voices.

The people quickly withdrew towards safety, mouthing prayers of protection from the upcoming scourge of the Land of Fire that will certainly bring death to those who witness it.

"Fucking cowards…"

Standing outside the open gate, Hidan watched the frantic chaos with cold amusement. He rarely allowed his presence to be felt, he took pleasure in leaving his lair and hunt using stealth as much as possible.

However, this night, he decided to let all to feel his dark chakra.

After all, it was a most special evening.

Within the great hall the head of the Hyuuga clan was celebrating the goddess' day for his youngest daughter. The clan gathered as they toasted for the maiden and led to the hall as an honored guest.

And a proper sacrifice for the Demon.

The girl turned eighteen tonight. A smirk appeared on his face. The age he would mark her and lead her to his lair. The curse would hold her in an enchantment, and she would do everything to come to his side. Not that any would stand in her way, he acknowledged mockingly. All knew the ancient legend and the price demanded to keep the Hyuuga clan from a certain bloody death.

For all their generous displays of sympathy for the poor girl, they would willingly thrust her into his glen as their sacrifice.

He knew such cowardice, although it had been almost a century, he could still clearly recall the clansmen who led him to his doom. No one had willingly risked the wrath of their lord to offer a warning or lift a kunai to his defense.

Honor and loyalty sold for no more than a bid to gain favor.

The pale, elegant features hardened with disdain as to the recollection of what happened at the past, that, of course, had only been the painful beginning of such treachery.

In the distance Hidan could hear laughter and heavy thud of goblets brought down against the wooden tables, fucking drunks the lot of them. The celebration would come to an end, and he would claim his sacrifice.

Indifferent to the shinobis guarding the place, he moved silently toward the gate. Does he fucking need to fear? He was impermeable to mortal threats. Heck, he once had a kunai stuck through his throat and heart and still lived, it was just annoying though.

Hidan stilled as the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He melted into the shadows with ease, curious to discover who would be daring enough to go out and ignore the thick menace surrounding the palace. They must be utterly stupid or desperate.

The smirk returned once again as he tilted his head to sniff the air. Yes… it was a young Hyuuga female. The stench of her blood unmistakable. It wasn't surprising, this would not be the first occasion his sacrifice attempted to flee. More than one of the women would have condemned their clan just to save their own skin. Bitches.

Content to wait for the girl to walk to her doom, Hidan absently stroked the silver necklace that hung on his neck, a circle with a triangle in it.

As the footsteps neared, a scowl marred his smooth countenance. He sniffed the air again, there were two females approaching. One an older woman, and the other…

A Hyuuga female, without doubt, but not the one he was seeking.

He watched them pass through the gate with narrowed gaze. What the hell would lead the bitch out at such an hour?! Any woman would be smart enough to stay at their homes at night.

Intrigued, Hidan studied the slender form shrouded in moonlight.

Although wrapped in a heavy cloak, he could tell that she was created in delicate lines. Far more delicate and fragile than most of her clan, with a gentle spirit showing in her pale lilac colored eyes. And unlike the rest of her kin, her hair was not the usual black, but rather a deep blue that tumbled in her ivory skin like the smooth flow of water.

There was little to remind him of the woman who deceived him centuries ago. Only the smell of her blood.

Despite his urge to complete his revenge and return to his place, Hidan watched as the older woman with jet black hair and crimson eyes reached out to grasp the female's cloak.

"Hinata, this is foolish and you know it. You should return to the palace."

With a slight obvious impatience the girl tugged at her cloak gently but firmly from the other's clinging grip. "Kurenai-sensei, p-please l-let m-me be."

"No. I can't let you," The woman looked worriedly at the younger girl. "Something terrible lingers in the air tonight."

Hinata clenched her hands digging her nails on her palms, Hidan did not miss the faint shiver in her slender form.

"I'm t-tired of cowering b-behind these walls and w-wait for the D-demon to come a-and t-take away my s-sister as d-do those who claim t-to be n-noblemen and s-shinobis!"

Her tone was gentle yet fierce despite her constant stuttering, and Hidan lifted a fine brow in surprise. So it wasn't only her appearance that was different with her clan.

Kurenai shook her head.

"There's nothing that can be done Hinata. The curse is unbreakable. If Hanabi does not offer herself to the Demon, every one… men, women and children will all be killed. Is that what you would prefer to happen?"

"O-of course not. But I-I won't just sit here c-crying and w-waiting Hanabi's fate. T-there must be s-some m-means to stop this c-curse." The girl wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as she glanced around the trees. "There must be…"

"There is none…all who tried to find it are already dead, if not worse…"

"S-so we've been t-told… we've been held too long b-by the c-clutches of f-fear that we do not a-attempt to end this p-plague in o-our land."

"No, Hinata." The older woman glanced at the trees as well. "Many have entered the cursed glen never to return."

Hinata shook her head disapprovingly. "P-people who blunder f-forward s-seeking glory, w-where stealth is n-needed. No one e-even attempted t-to d-discover the D-demon's weakness so i-it could be k-killed…"

Kurenai's eyes widened with worry. "You intend to do that?"

The delicate features hardened in the moonlight. "What e-else can I do? I cannot hide h-here a-and do n-nothing."

Hidan, caught in an odd sense of fascination, was still as an unmoving mountain.

"There's no telling when the Demon will appear and come for Hanabi on this night, it is said that in the past he would wait for days even weeks before claiming his prize."

"But the D-demon will come…" Hinata frowned.

The older woman sighed. "Yes… the Demon will come."

"I've waited for F-father to d-do w-what is n-necessary…I hoped in v-vain… Now i-it's up t-to me…"

"No."

"Yes. P-please go b-back t-to the great h-hall Kurenai-sensei. Stay w-with Hanabi for me."

Although the command was said in a gentle manner, there was no mistaking the authority in the girl's voice.

Trying not to shed a tear, the crimson eyed woman bowed before walking back through the gate. On her own now, Hinata paused for a moment, glancing in the darkness with unease, then, with a tilt of her chin, she quickly moved toward the nearby trees.

Hidan found himself hesitating. He had one purpose as to why he approached the palace. To claim his sacrifice.

However, he could not deny the strange compulsion within him. The girl had done something to him that no one managed in a century.

She had piqued his interest.

Following behind the slender form through the darkness, Hidan didn't bother to think about his distraction. Hell, did it fucking matter? It was enough to know more about the bitch.

With unnatural ease, he managed to pass through the woods without even a leaf rustling or a twig snapping. His presence, however, remained thick in the air, making the girl quicken her step in mounting apprehension. She could feel him following and closing in on her. Still she continued forward, trying to convince herself that the prickles on her skin were merely her imagination.

Hidan grinned faintly at the girl's courage. Or perhaps her stupidity. They traveled closer to the glen which hid his lair. Few had attempted to wander close.

Changing her path, Hinata stepped into a small opening, then, spinning about, pressed her back to a tree and quickly pulled out a kunai from beneath her cloak.

"W-who's there? She demanded, trying hard not to stutter. "Show y-yourself!"

Hidan studied the frantic pulse beating at the base of her throat. Jashin-sama… she stirred his instincts. Bloodlust. And…more. A distant sensation somewhere in his forgotten memory.

Hiding in the shadows still, Hidan folded his arms over his chest.

"Who are you to fucking command me, bitch?"

The pulse fluttered even more, a slight blush appeared on her face, but surprisingly she remained poised to fight rather than flee.

"I-it is my r-right." Her voice rang through out the clearing. "T-this is Hyuuga land, and I am the lord's d-daughter."

He smirked. "How proudly spoken."

"Not p-proudly, m-merely the truth."

"I know who you are," he said with a cool disdain. "I can smell the taint of your father's fucking blood in the air."

The pale lilac eyes widened with anger. "Y-you seek t-to insult m-me while y-you h-hide behind the t-trees? W-why do you l-lurk in the s-shadows, a-are you a-ashamed to show your f-face?"

"I don't have any fucking shame." Hidan allowed a faint pause. "Can you say the same, Hyuuga?"

A slight blush marred her skin. Hidan narrowed his gaze. So, the bitch felt the sting of her family disgrace.

"E-excuse me, but I d-do not d-desire foolish g-games." Clutching the kunai harder in anger she gritted.

Hidan smirked. "Then what is it you do desire alone in the darkness?"

"Merely to be on my w-way."

"On your way to where?" Hidan silently shifted through the trees, coming ever closer.

"N-none of y-your business." Hinata frowned, sensing his movement but unable to see him.

"Shouldn't you be fucking staying home and tucked at your virginal blankets like any goddamn virgins at this hour? The dark is a dangerous place for such a beautiful girl." there was a pause before Hidan smirked. "You are, still a virgin, right? "

Hinata blushed furiously at the man's audacity, with a determined motion she lifted the kunai to brandish it at the shadows.

Hidan gave a rasping laugh. "You believe that fucking blade can protect you? Or is it that sharp tongue of yours that keeps those fucking demons at bay?"

Her lips thinned. "I am p-protected by m-my f-father and his m-men. S-should any harm b-befall me, t-there would be n-nowhere enough f-for you to hide."

Hidan stilled, age old-fury flowing through his body. It was in this spot that he had been surrounded by Hyuuga shinobis and brutally attacked, all for the love of a woman.

"The same father who drinks in his hall and waits to fucking toss her daughter to the Demon?" he mocked. "I'm so fucking scared."

Hinata's face flushed even more with anger and shame. "I will not talk to s-shadows, s-show yourself or b-be on your w-way, _sir_."

Hidan hesitated. He should be on his way. To claim his sacrifice or to return to his lair. To linger was to satisfy a passing curiosity. Oddly, he already had made his decision. He would be lingering. It had been centuries since he had considered a woman more than a sacrifice for his revenge.

Or food.

He wasn't anxious to return to his solitary brooding.

Ignoring the small warning in the back of his mind, Hidan stepped forward, allowing the moonlight to reveal his shrouded form.

"Sure."

------------

A/N: Hope you guys liked this one~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you very much to those who gave their reviews in the previous story~ Here's chapter two!

______________________________________________________________

**Chapter Two**

Hinata wasn't stupid, she knew that it was a foolish move to leave the palace to seek the Demon.

What could a girl with no more than a kunai do? It was a question she had no answer, not even when she told her sensei, _her sensei! ,_ to go back to the palace and forced herself to walk towards the distant glen.

The only thing she was certain was that she couldn't bear to watch her father and his men drink themselves into a stupor while her sister awaited death that was more than she could bear.

She was no coward, despite what others perceived her to be, the shy, weak heiress of their clan. Let others blame Hanabi's loss on destiny. She would make an effort to save her sister.

With only a vague hope of finding the Demon and somehow stopping it, she had ignored the chill air that made her skin crawl. The lair was not far from the palace. Surely she could maintain her courage in such a short span of time...

Reminding herself how to breath, Hinata did not note the foreboding sense of somebody watching her. Not until she had entered the dark forest. It wasn't that she heard the intruder, or caught sight of a lurking form. It was more of a menacing awareness that lodged deep in her heart.

She was too far from the palace to call out, so she forced herself to a clearing, where she could attempt to threaten the stranger away.

It had been a reasonable plan.

Until the intruder had stepped out from the shadows.

The fear clawing inside of her had suddenly been replaced with sharp disbelief.

By all divine beings, he was...

Beautiful.

Taller even than her father, he was lean and hard muscled beneath his black silk cloak. In the moonlight, his slicked back silver hair glistened. His countenance was angular with alabaster-like skin and features that made her breath catch in her throat.

Swallowing the odd lump on her throat, Hinata forced herself to meet his watchful gaze. Her heart gave yet another thump.

Never had she seen in all her years such eyes.

A deep color of amethyst, with a slight tinge of magenta in them.

A beautiful man, a voice whispered at the back of her mind, but dangerous.

Dangerous as the Demon itself, or perhaps even a Fallen Angel.

Holding the kunai in an obvious threat, Hinata forced herself to take a breath

"W-who are you?"

"A wanderer." He smirked, his voice silky and edged with a peculiar accent.

She could not recognize from what clan the stranger could be from. Not with that silver hair and strange amethyst eyes. Still, he knew too much of her to be a simple wanderer.

"I don't b-believe y-you."

"Why the hell not?"

"A traveler would not pass through this land without seeking my f-father's favor."

"Favor?" His eyes glittered dangerously. "I seek no man's damn fucking favor. I walk where I want and no one stands in my way."

"Y-you're brave b-before a mere g-girl. I d-doubt you would be b-brave enough if my father's shinobis would appear."

He arched a brow as he stepped toward her. "They'll fucking die..."

Hinata clutched the kunai until her knuckles whitened. "Stand b-back or I swear I'll make you b-bleed."

He smirked and offered a passing glance towards the blade before he casually reached out to knock it from her hand.

"Don't even dare to threaten me, bitch." He was standing so close Hinata was forced to tilt back her head to look at him. In the moonlight he appeared breathtakingly handsome as he reached out to capture a stray curl against her cheek. Hinata's mouth went dry and her heart skipped several beats. She told herself that it was fear. But there was a warm, wonderful prickle feathering down her spine that she suspected had nothing to do with terror. "You don't look much of a Hyuuga. Your hair, even your eyes...pale lavender in color..."

She swallowed heavily.

"No...you are a Hyuuga" His fingers drifted down her cheek to linger upon the pulse racing at the base of her throat. "But beautiful for all your sins."

She feared her knees might give way. His flesh was cold as ice, but there was nothing cold in the searing heat of his light touch. Hinata bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

'_Hyuuga Hinata, don't be stupid! This man is obviously one of father's enemy!' _she scolded herself mentally.

He could be there to capture her and hold for ransom, dishonor her or even kill her.

But all she could do was stare at his male countenance.

"And y-you are very a-arrogant, w-wanderer."

A smile curved his lips. "Damn...I feel your heart quickening. Are you frightened?"

"N-no"

"Tell me what you are seeking in the dark."

His silky voice was making her strangely lethargic; she frowned and tried to shake off the spell.

"L-leave me alone."

"Tell me."

She had no intention of telling this stranger what she sought in the dark. Besides, she answered only to her father.

So why were her lips opening and her gaze locked helplessly with the piercing violet eyes.

"T-the...the D-demon..."

"The Demon?" there was a faint pause as he smirked. "Have you seen this...Demon?"

"O-of course not. It h-hides in the f-fog and w-was rumored t-to h-hunt o-only in t-the night. A-and s-soon i-it intends to come for m-my sister..." she paused and closed her eyes to stop any tears that would spill from them. "I s-shall wait for the Demon to r-reveal itself."

The slender fingers abruptly shifted to grasp her chin, tilting her face upward so that he could study her features in the moonlight.

"You, my dear, are most brave, or most fucking foolish...surely you can't believe to kill a creature of legend?" His gaze slowly drifted down to her parted lips. "Or perhaps seduce it to your will?"

His grip loosened , allowing his fingers to gently stroke her lips. Somewhere inside Hinata's mind she knew that she should protest, but somehow a spell held her captive. Her hands lifted to rest against his chest. Beneath her palms she could feel the cool silk of his black cloak and hard steel of his muscles.

"Shouldn't it be your father and his damn army hunting for this curse to his clan?"

"It's m-my choice..."

His amethyst colored eyes tinged with magenta darkened. The grim features seemed to soften as his head began to lower.

"No... it was mine." He whispered against her lips.

A shock of pleasure jolted through Hinata as he offered her a feather light kiss which caught her off guard.

Hinata quietly protested at first before she eventually succumbed to the kiss by shyly leaning in his hard form. His lips slowly molded them to her own, gently tasting her before pulling back. He teased her again and again with his tender touch making Hinata blush.

She moaned softly, thrusting her fingers into the thick satin of his hair, arching her body until there wasn't a breath between them. As if he had been awaiting that exact moment, Hidan's kiss abruptly deepened, his tongue stroking over her lips. Hinata gasped, uncertain what he desired.

"Open for me, Hinata..." he murmured, his hands gripping her hips and pressing them immediately into his hardening thighs.

Timidly, she parted her lips and moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth. Her fingers tightened in his hair, her body shivering. Her sensei had never said anything like this when explaining what occurred between men and women in the darkness of the night. Or just how pleasurable such... intimacy could be. She had been too sheltered in her life.

The man was scattering fierce kisses over her upturned countenance, down the length of her arched neck. There was a pause until Hinata felt a sharp sting at the base of her throat.

"Forgive me..." She heard him whisper as his teeth sank deep into her flesh before darkness descended over her.

And knew no more.

----------

A/N:Wahaha! that Hidan sure knows how to bite! *wink* chappie 2 done for now! I might update the next chapters next week for you guys! For now Ciao! XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wahehey! Thanks to those who R&R my story~ Here's chapter three! XD

-------------------

**Chapter Three**

Hinata lay still as she tried to disperse the lingering darkness, trying to recall where she was and why her head ached so much as if something hard crashed on it. She also felt slightly feverish.

It didn't take long before she realized that she was in her own room. There was no mistaking the scent of dried flowers she kept beside her in a glass bowl or the feel of the soft bed under her.

Relieved, Hinata tried remembering the events the previous eve.

She recalled the celebrations on the great hall for her sister, Hanabi. A vague memory of speaking with her sensei and walking through the forest, but it seemed more of a dream or a nightmare created out of her worry.

Hinata still felt uneasy. There was something more… something that haunted her as she walked through the dark and then…

Her heart nearly stopped.

A beautiful, dangerous man who had nearly stolen her heart when his lips had softly touched her own.

He had been no dream nor a nightmare.

She could still feel the cool touch of his fingers and the warmth that spread through out her body. It had been a magical feeling when he kissed her in the moonlight and then…

Nothing.

What did he do? How had he brought her back to her room without any one noticing?

"Is nee-chan still sleeping?" the worried voice of her sister abruptly stopped her from her confused thoughts.

A slender hand touched Hinata's forehead, then she recognized it belonging to her sensei when the older woman spoke.

"Yes…I think she might be running a fever as well."

A slightly smaller hand held Hinata's, patting it reassuringly.

"Nee-chan will recover quickly, she's just tired from all the celebration down the great hall, with all the noise there she probably couldn't take it anymore."

"It wasn't the celebration that made Hinata sick it was-"

Before her sensei could reveal her folly last night, Hinata forced herself to open her eyes.

"Kurenai-sensei…" she flashed a frown towards the older woman. She didn't want her sister to fuss over her. "M-may I t-talk with m-my sister alone, p-please?"

The crimson eyed woman stared at her disapprovingly but nodded in understanding nonetheless and left the two sisters alone.

Waiting until the two of them were alone, Hinata slowly sat up from the bed. She stared at her sister lovingly. Hanabi smoothed back her hair from her cheeks. Unlike her younger sister, Hanabi's hair were black and her eyes were the usual white just like their father's. Despite her slightly smaller frame than her sister, Hanabi was brave ,well-built and was always full of energy. A beautiful girl who deserves to live life to its fullest.

A familiar ache clenched Hinata's heart.

"Nee-chan, how do you feel right now?" her sister murmured.

"A l-little weak b-but I c-can m-manage…" Hinata smiled feebly and gently tugged her sister down beside her. "C-come sit b-beside me Hanabi-chan…" She held her tightly, laying her cheek on top of her head.

"I was trying to find you last night but couldn't." Hanabi said.

"I-I couldn't s-sleep so I went for a w-walk upon the g-grounds."

"Hinata-neechan." Her sister leaned back to stare at her with a serious expression. "You went outside to walk in the middle of the night? What if the Demon-"

"I'm n-not the o-one w-who needs to f-fear it." Hinata retorted.

"There are other dangerous things in the dark."

A lean alabaster countenance and amethyst colored eyes flashed in her mind.

"Y-yes…s-so I-I've k-known…"

Sensing the tension in Hinata, her sister frowned. "Did something happen?"

"N-no…"

"Hinata-neechan?"

"Y-yes?"

Hanabi sighed. "You better take good care of yourself. Soon I'll be gone-"

Hinata caught her breath as pain twisted her heart. "No, d-don't say it, Hanabi."

"Nee-chan, I have to. It is the way of the clan, there's no sense in blaming our men for what cannot be changed."

"H-how can they s-say that t-the curse c-cannot be altered i-if they're not even willing t-to t-try?"

Hanabi lightly touched her cheek. "But nee-chan, soon you will have to take one of the men as your husband. He won't be happy if you see him as a coward."

"H-husband?, Hanabi-chan, n-none of our c-clansmen are w-willing t-to have m-me, t-they see m-me as t-the w-weak, s-shy, m-mousy l-little girl…"

"Tch! Well they must be blind, because you are not weak, just a little bit shy but definitely not mousy! Don't listen to them. It must be from gossips from stupid, jealous girls.

"N-no, i-it is the t-truth and I h-have no talent in b-bending o-others to my w-will and e-even less t-talent in s-satisfying a-a h-husband…"

"Oh nee-chan…"

"I-it's a-alright Hanabi." Hinata slowly got up from the bed. She needed a few moments alone to sort through her thoughts. Something happened last night, something strange and unexpected. Something she needed to know that might somehow be connected to her sister. "I n-need to t-take a bath…"

Hanabi stared at her sister before sighing. "Ok Hinata-neechan…"

----------

A/N: I know that it's somewhat shorter compared to the first two chapters ahahaha! Don't worry chappie four's much longer than this one... (I think) ahehehe! anyways, please R&R if you'd like~


	4. Chapter 4

----------

**Chapter Four**

A fortress stood enshrouded in a thick fog that conceals it from the shining beams of the sun. A soft breeze entered the magnificent fortress's open windows, creating soft whispers inside its many halls.

Hidan was in his usual meditation in the comfort of his lair; beside him was a three bladed scythe that glinted in the moonlight. Suddenly, he felt a prickling sensation crawl over his skin.

He was on his feet in an instant.

'_Hinata'_

He could sense her approach as well as her determination, despite the fact that she had barely left the palace gates.

Damn…but how? Why?

He had fucking made sure that his powers would hide all memories of their encounter. The same power he used after feeding upon stray travelers who passed near the glen, if he was feeling generous that is, they would wake up weakened and confused, never recalling their encounter with The Demon.

Damn it. Is she really that stubborn to continue her fight against her sister's fate? Or does she have the ability to see through the barriers he had fuckingly erected inside her mind?

Or was it only him, who had silently called to her despite the control on his instincts?

Questions still plagued his mind as he swiftly moved through the castle and out into the glen. He could allow the wench to enter the mist. She would never come across the fortress, instead she would simply wander around in confusion for several days and probably die of hunger.

It would solve not just one problem if it happened. The fierce, clawing desire that haunted him since he took her in his arms last night was one of them.

He thought that the stirring passions he had when he was still mortal would eventually die and buried for a long time in his grave. For a century he had survived in bleak loneliness and his lust for revenge which disturbed his frozen tranquility.

Hell! Distraction or not, he had to admit that he was not yet prepared to dismiss the enticing heat Hinata had aroused deep within him.

It had been so very long since he had experienced such sweet temptation.

Moving swiftly, Hidan was out of the castle and moving through the mist. He could sense the girl coming ever closer. An odd warmth battled the ice cold of his dead heart.

Hidan forced himself to stop and impatiently wait for the unexpected intruder. Pacing with what he could assume as impatience, he counted the moments until he could distinctly hear the rustle of leaves as Hinata approached. He prepared himself as she abruptly appeared through the mist.

He lifted his hands and settled them on her shoulders. "I think this will be as far as you can go."

Her pale lilac eyes widened as she regarded him in silence, stilling beneath his touch.

"Y-you r-really are r-real.."

He smirked as he silently warned himself to take care. This girl clearly possessed the ability to see through his enchantments. Another reason to keep her at a distance.

His hands utterly ignored the voice at the back of his head, as he smoothed over her shoulders and down at her back. Hell, it felt so wonderful to touch her.

"Not completely." He conceded.

She gently pulled away from his hold, brows furrowed together.

"W-who are y-you?" she demanded. "Or s-should I ask…" she swallowed heavily. "What are y-you?"

Two questions he had no intention of answering. Hidan scowled a little in disapproval.

"Why are you really here? It's fucking stupid of you to enter this place. Do you really want to die that badly, bitch?"

The girl flinched at his remark, wondering if he really meant the offensive term.

"I d-don't w-wish t-to be here…I-Im not that s-stupid."

Well, one of them could be, he acknowledge with a slow shake of his head.

"Shit…then why the hell are you in here?"

"I…I-I d-don't know…i-it has been bothering m-me all d-day as w-well." She muttered, then she slowly gazed at him fearfully. "D-did y-you put a s-spell on m-me p-perhaps?"

Hidan stood still. Despite all his determination, his need had managed to call for this girl.

Or did it?

Was it possible that there was something more to this overpowering awareness that clawed within him? Something beyond both of their understanding?

He met her gaze steadily. "Fucking wished it were that simple."

"W-what do y-you mean?"

"If it were a mere fucking spell, then I could've released both of us in an instant, but for now I think we'll probably be ensnared by it for the moment." He smirked.

He saw her bite on her lower lip. It was obviously not the reassurance that she sought. Fear and suspicion deepened in her eyes.

"Y-you still h-haven't t-told me y-your name s-sir."

Hidan stepped closer to her delicate form, allowing her sweet warmth to infuse into his skin.

"Names don't fucking matter." He grinned.

"I-I…of c-course it d-does."

He placed his hand on the curve of her hips, making her blush deeply.

"Why?"

There was a pause as if she were carefully considering her words.

"B-because… I t-think y-you h-have some information a-about t-the D-demon…"

Hidan bit back the urge to lie. What the hell did he care if she feared him? It was what he wanted of all those treacherous Hyuugas, to bask in their fear and terror.

Isn't it?

"Yeah? so what?"

Pale lilac eyes darkened with fury in an instant rather than the horror he had expected.

"T-then you k-know the plans to take m-my sister as i-its s-sacrifice…"

"Hell, everyone knew of the fucking sacrifice."

She gritted. "A-are you a t-threat to my sister?"

"Your sister belonged to the Demon since the day she was born."

She instantly stepped away from his light grasp, glaring venomously at him.

"S-she has done nothing. She is innocent."

Hidan tilted his head unconsciously in an arrogant angle. "She carries the sin of your ancestors. It's fucking Justice."

"N-no, t-this is r-revenge placed on an innocent. Was it still not enough Hyuuga blood shed?"

"Is there enough blood to heal wounds of fucking betrayal, treachery and murder?!" he demanded.

She seemed to halt when she heard the cutting edge of his voice and the sudden chill of the air.

"Y-you're t-talking about… ancient l-legends…" Hinata murmured.

"What the hell do you know about them?" His gaze narrowed.

She stared at the ground. "T-the story tells a-about a young man who f-fell in l-love with the w-wife of the head of the clan…w-when he at-attempted to kidnap her, the head had the young man taken to the glen and k-k-killed…b-but somehow he m-managed to crawl out of his grave. Since that n-night he had taken the f-form of a d-demon and h-has taken the f-first H-Hyuuga f-f-female as a s-sacrifice…"

Hidan clenched his hands on his side in disdain.

"Should have known that Hyuuga's spout fucking shitty lies!"

Hinata blushed in embarrassment at her family and his insult, slowly looking up at him.

"I-I do not l-lie."

He gave an abrupt wave of his hand.

"I already assumed you to be an exception, a rare Hyuuga bitch. Bloody heathens can't claim your preference for the truth."

She regarded him for a moment, as if trying to see through his very heart and soul.

"S-so… you s-say the story is false?"

Hidan's jaw clenched. For him the betrayal was not some old legend nearly forgotten in the mist of time. It was a cold ache that never faded nor healed, no matter how many years might pass.

"Of course it's damn fucking false! He was a simple man who traveled all around the country, the girl was unwed, they both loved each other, they planned to get married yada yada."

Hinata frowned. "W-wasn't the girl m-married to the Head of the c-clan?"

Hidan gave a humorless laugh. "Not until the fucking Head caught sight of the girl." An unwanted memory of a black-haired beauty flared in his mind. He had fallen in love the moment he saw her, unfortunately he had been young and stupid enough to believe she returned his love. "She was damn beautiful of course, capable of bewitching with a smile. The asshole decided that he'll have her, no matter whom she belonged."

Hinata gulped, she took a stumbled step backwards. "H-h-he… forced her?"

"Wooed her with promises of wealth, a life far more promising than with a wandering traveler. Truth is, took only a little convincing and before the sun had even set, she was already on the assholes bed. Nothing tragic."

"W-what about the young man?"

Hidan smiled coldly. It had been difficult to remember the days he was still innocent and trusting.

"He was told that his beloved was waiting for him in the forest so that they might run away together and escape this land, of course he eagerly sought her…But, of course, it wasn't his lover waiting for him there with open arms."

Hinata's face paled with shock.

"H-he…was…k-killed."

"Yep. Brutally if I might add. Pierced in the heart and everything." Hidan smirked grimly.

Hinata clutched her chest, clearly disturbed by his blunt words.

"T-that's so terrible…"

"Yeah…damn terrible it is."

----------

A/N: Thank you very much for those who R&R this fic!I couldn't have done this w/o your support. X3

~It may take some few days before I can update~ (I just sneaked in to use my brother's laptop just to post this chapter) I'm not feeling well these days, the constant change of temperature here causes me migraines _...But don't worry, I can and I will manage to finish this story- for such is the power of youth!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hinata clutched her hands over her unsettled stomach as she turned from the burning amethyst gaze of the man.

She should not have returned here, but she had not intended to do so in the first place.

Last night she had been so worried for her sister and because she had become slightly feverish, she was incapable of processing her thoughts clearly. She grabbed her cloak from its rack and quickly departed into the darkness with out considering her actions first.

A part of her hadn't really expected to discover the same creature she met in the dark forest. Smooth alabaster skin, silver streaks of fine hair and cold but mesmerizing amethyst colored eyes. The only thing that she found rather disconcerting was the creature's constant use of obscene languages.

Who was he?

Or perhaps, What is he?

She could sense that he was no ordinary man, that she was certain.

What man could possess such an angelic looking face? Or one who can move so silently in the dark? Or could seduce a girl with a kiss and enchant her to the point that she could not remember ever returning to her own room?

It was only her stupid luck that she hadn't been whizzed off in the Demon's lair, or simply murdered in the forest and left there dead.

She was uncertain of what the stranger had done to her, but, to her slight horror, she knew that there wasn't anything preventing her to find him and to still the beating of her heart.

Thank heaven she still possessed enough sense to stop herself from falling into his arms, although she found every moment to be difficult. Very difficult.

She forced herself to concentrate on her sister.

_Hanabi-chan._

Hanabi was all that should matter to her.

Nothing else.

"I-it's a v-very tragic tale," she murmured. "But the c-clan head and h-his bride are l-long d-dead…W-what is the sense in p-punishing Hanabi-chan for something she d-didn't do?"

The beautiful countenance hardened at her persistence. "The curse was already fucking given, it can't be broken anymore."

"N-no…there m-must be a w-way. I will n-never accept Hanabi-chan's s-so called d-destiny...No…I c-can't….I…" Pain wrenched her heart and tears began flowing down her face.

"H-hey! Don't just suddenly cry a river here…." the silver haired man mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "seriously…"

He regarded her for a moment before slowly reaching out to wipe away the tears from her face and gently pat her head. Hinata wiped away the remaining tears with the back of her hand and stared on the ground.

There was a moment of silence, save for the small hiccups coming from the girl.

The man sighed and smirked. "Damn, you must be a Changeling."

Hinata looked up slowly, then was instantly lost in the compelling amethyst gaze. "W-why d-do you say t-that?"

"Because for all your Hyuuga blood, you, my dear, possess few of their shitty traits." He grinned.

"I…I have m-my mother's look…"

"It's not your look....although they are quite… lovely." He murmured in a silky voice that made her spine tingle and a faint blush appear on her face. "It's your courage, loyalty and love for your sister. Like the undying Will of the Fire! No one before you has ever attempted to fight the Demon."

"F-father would call it f-foolishness, n-not c-courage..." Hinata mumbled.

Brows furrowed and a growl escaped on his lips. This man obviously held her father in contempt.

"That's because he's fucking ashamed and a fucking asshole who can't claim such an admirable spirit! Even Jashin-sama would admire you for that!"

Hinata flinched and shrugged. She had to admit that she wasn't that close with her father, but because he was her father, she disliked hearing his faults blatantly said.

"F-for all my effort up to now, I don't e-even think t-that I am getting any c-closer to saving m-my sister…The D-demon could appear any m-moment and I have n-nothing to s-stop it."

He gently grasped her chin. "Even if it does not come, your sister will still be in its curse. No one can fucking change that."

Hinata struggled not to melt into his touch as her whole body tingled.

Hanabi, she sternly reminded herself. She should not forget Hanabi.

"Unless I can bring an end to it…"

"Maybe…" he murmured, his tone distracted as his fingers slowly traced the line of her jaw.

Her heart jumped. "W-will you t-take me to it?"

"Hell no…"despite how offensive his words sounded, the elegant features softened as the moonlight reflected the slight burning tinge of magenta in his eyes. "For all your bravery, you're no match for the demon."

Slender fingers traced down her throat, sopping at the frantic pulse at the base of her neck.

"There must be some means."

"None that you possess."

She frowned. "I-I'll hardly t t-take your word for it. It's o-obvious that y-you are somehow connected to t-the d-demon…"

Surprisingly, his lips turned into a grin.

"And if I fucking am connected to it? You would slit my throat or spill my guts out with your kunai?"

"If y-you threaten my sister."

The grin widened, revealing strong, white teeth. "How the hell would you do that?"

"Are y-you laughing at me?" she said in a serious tone.

There was a moment of silence, almost as if he was really considering her accusation. Then he chuckled.

"Damn, I think I just did," he smiled. "Amazing."

She frowned and shook her head disapprovingly. "I-it's not e-even f-funny, it's very i-insulting. I-" a small squeak came from her when he reached out to sweep her off her feet. "W-w-what are y-you doing?!"

He gazed down on her startled expression.

Hinata caught her breath when she saw the searing heat in his gaze.

"You know, I don't fucking care about curses, demons and sisters at this moment…" he whispered in a seductive tone and grinned. "You look deliciously lovely tonight…"

She blushed furiously at his comment and stared on her fingers which she began to poke together nervously.

"N-no, I'm not…I-I'm unattractive, s-shy and m-mousy looking…" she barely whispered.

He quirked an eyebrow at her as he carried her deeper in the mist. "Who fucking told you that?"

"I don't n-need any o-one to tell m-me…I h-have a mirror…"

"Chuck it out of your room, it's fucking defective." he gazed at her face, lingering on her unsteady lips.

Hinata was burning from within. Her heart was beating faster every moment. It was a frightening sensation.

"P-please put me d-down."

"Sure."

She was surprised by his sudden agreement. Did he not tell her that he didn't take any orders from anyone?

She realized her mistake too late when she was gently laid down on a soft bed of grass and covered with his hard body. It was all too sudden so she was unable to roll away. But a tiny voice told her that she should stay.

---

Hidan softly hissed in pleasure.

Damn, she felt good beneath him, tiny, delicate and oh so very warm.

He closed his eyes as her warmth cloaked him. It had been so very long, he had nearly forgotten the sheer pleasure of having a woman in his arms.

Her sweet scent, the softness of her curves, the small hitch of her breath when her heart quickened beneath him.

He yearned for her with a fierce need that made him inwardly groan. She was all that he had lost.

"Hinata."

Her delicate hands fluttered on his chest, but to his relief, she did not attempt o push him away.

"T-t-this i-is not w-what I m-meant." She breathed.

"Scared?"

"I s-should be! I don't kn-know who or what y-you are. Y-you won't even t-tell-"

"Hidan."

"Huh?"

He gazed in her eyes as she stared back at him surprised.

"If you so badly wanted to know my name, call me Hidan."

"H-H-Hidan-san…" she stuttered.

Hidan frowned at her. "Drop the fucking honorific, seriously."

"Um…H-Hidan?…"

"Much better." He smirked.

Surprisingly, Hinata's hand lightly touched his cheek. "I s-suspect that y-you are no o-ordinary man…"

Her touch was tentative, but it was enough to stir the hunger burning through him.

He buried his face in her hair and slowly turned to nuzzle his lips against her temple. "You smell so… damn… sweet…"

"I-I-I-" Hinata started to stutter which caused Hidan to chuckle.

"Don't worry… I won't do anything to harm you." He continued to hug the girl beneath him, trying to control himself from doing anything other than that as well.

After a while, he gently released her and stood up, offering her his hand to help her stand up. She had a slight blush when she reached and took hold of his hand.

"I think it's best that you return to your room now. This isn't really a place for you to be wandering about."

She frowned accusingly at him. "I-if y-you hadn't bewitched m-me, t-this wo-would n-never have h-happened."

He regarded her with a serious expression. "Then fucking fight it. I can't…"

"W-what?"

"I can't be fucking trusted," Hidan forced himself to confess. "Damn too long since I have desired a woman, and never one such as you. I don't know what I might do to you."

"You t-think to harm me?"

He smiled ruefully. She had no idea how easily he could harm her. Bite and bleed her dry. Bewitch her to the point she would be his willing slave. Crush her bones with his hands. Or perform the rites for sacrificing a potential victim by drinking its blood so as to establish a fatal bond and stabbing himself to generate the exact pain to his victim.

"Not the things you fear. But I would steal your innocence…"

She met his gaze directly before turning away from him slowly.

"_I_ will not allow _you_ to hurt Hanabi."

-------------

A/N: I'm back again for another chapter! Thank you once again for reading and reviewing this story~ it makes me so happy to know that you guys liked this very much! *sniff* I'm starting to get dramatic here~ Next week will already be the start of my classes *groan* so I might update the next chapters much slower, so please bear with me, ok? I have to juggle school/writing/drawing starting the next days of my student life~ Hoping for your kind considerations. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

She did not care that she had not seen Hidan for a week after the second time they met. Hinata told herself firmly as she left the gate to return to the palace, she was still cautious of the demon returning for her sister. The fact that she had spent most of her time staring at the forest outside the gate was just a matter of curiosity. It was a lie, but she clung to it.

"Morning Hinata-oneechan!"

Startled, she looked around and saw, sitting on a wooden bench, was a young man wearing green goggles on his head, grinning and waving at her.

"Konohamaru-kun!" she smiled and went towards the boy who was a year older than her sister.

As she stepped closer, she noticed that sweat trickled down his face which he would wipe away with the scarf he was wearing around his neck. She sat beside him and wondered if he was all right.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just resting for a bit." He chuckled.

"What have you been doing?"

"Running some errands for my aunt these days, I've been visiting her at her home whenever I'm free so she won't be lonely, ever since uncle Asuma…" he trailed almost to a whisper, sadness evident in his tone. But he shook his head and smiled again. "So that's where I've been to!"

Hinata gently smiled at the young man. It had been almost a year now after Kurenai-sensei's husband passed away from his line of duty protecting the village from the invasion of the Hidden Village of Sound. It was very painful for them, but eventually they had willed themselves to move on.

"So Hinata-neechan, I heard rumors about you searching for the stupid Demon to confront it. Any luck?" Konohamaru grinned at her.

"E-eh?! W-where did you hear t-that Konohamaru-kun?"

"Aunt Kurenai told me when I had tea with her last week! That's so brave of you Hinata-neechan!" He grinned.

'_Oh no! if this reached my father…I'll be so dead!'_

"Um…d-did Kurenai-sensei tell you w-who was to be gi-given to the d-demon?"

"Nope, I've been asking her always but she won't tell me." Konohamaru wiped the sweat on his forehead with his scarf. "Uhm…so… h-how's Hanabi-chan?"

Hinata stared at the young man before her. She noticed that Konohamaru had a slight blush on his cheeks and was fidgeting with the scarf on his neck. She frowned a little, unlike his aunt Kurenai, Konohamaru didn't know about the cursed fate of her sister. It was strictly a secret only among the Hyuuga clan as well as some trustworthy subjects, as to who will be the '_sacrificial lamb'_.

'_Konohamaru-kun likes my sister…' _with that realization, it made her more determined to save her sister's life. Konohamaru-kun was a very energetic boy as well as very kind. Hinata liked the lad for her sister_. _They were spontaneous, lively and caring.

"She's fine. Hanabi-chan's in her r-room doing some c-calligraphy right now. Why?" She smiled.

The boy turned a bit more shade of red. "J-just asking…uh, I was wondering if I could…uhm…invite her for some taijutsu training in the field, I-if she only wants that is…"

Hinata chuckled softly. "I'll t-tell her that Konohamaru-kun," she stood up from her sit and looked at the young man with a small smile. "I better get going now, I'll v-visit Kurenai-sensei one of these days when I'm not busy."

"When you're not busy hunting demons?" Konohamaru snickered good heartedly, which made Hinata smile nervously.

She waved goodbye to him and went back towards the palace.

Her footsteps echoed in the halls as she slowly went towards her sister's room, turning in a corner she almost bumped into her father, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Pale, white orbs regarded her for a few seconds before a frown marred the countenance of her father.

"Where are you going Hinata?"

Hinata shivered slightly at her father's voice. "H-Hanabi-chan's room…"

"Shouldn't you be studying as well? Your sister is busy in her calligraphy right now, it's best that no one disturb her."

'_Calligraphy?! Who cares about calligraphy! Your youngest daughter is going to be taken by a demon?! And you don't even care?'_

"Y-yes Father…I'll v-visit Hanabi later…" She bowed to her father and was about to walk towards her room when her father's voice stopped her.

"Hinata, you haven't been doing something reckless, are you?" the cold voice of her father made her skin crawl in fear.

"N-no F-father…I-I ha-haven't…" She crossed her fingers in her mind, hoping that her father wouldn't suspect anything.

Both Hyuugas stared at each other in silence before Hiashi grunted and departed towards the opposite direction.

Hinata gave a sigh of relief when she no longer saw her father in the hallway. She proceeded to the direction of her room.

She sat down on a chair near the window and stared outside. Thoughts of Hanabi, Kurenai-sensei, Konohamaru, her father, Hidan and the demon floated inside her head, making her think again of her sister's welfare.

She sighed and averted her gaze from the window and turned to look at the book shelf at the corner. It took her a few seconds just staring at books and scrolls when an idea suddenly popped in her head.

She stood up from her seat and left her room.

"It might be a good idea to visit the Archives..."

--------------------------

A/N : Wow~ your reviews suprised and made me very happy! Thank you very much! *bow* :) I can't tell you guys how much your reviews mean to me.~ The weather here sure knows how to give me mood swings, rain, sun, rain, sun... Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll start writing chapter seven in my spare time as much as I can~ Once again Thank You! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The soft clinking sound of a rosary filled the silent room in which Hidan was fervently chanting his prayers.

It was always his routine every morning, when the sun is still in its brightest. He would devote himself to prayers and ask for forgiveness and salvation from his god.

During this time of the day, he would be staying inside his fortress until the sun sets. He could not tolerate sunlight for a long time. He was a creature of darkness, bound to the presence of the moon and the night. A price he had paid for his immortality…

His curse for all eternity.

It was already noon time when Hidan had come to the last bead of his rosary, finishing the final prayers for the day. He opened his eyes and kissed the rosary reverently in his hands and placed it back on his cloak.

Hidan glanced up to look at the window located at the highest part of the room. He estimated that it was already noon judging by the position of sunlight filtering inside the room. He stood up from his sitting position on the floor and stretched his arms and legs to remove the stiffness from them.

He went to sit on a comfortable chair. Closing his eyes, he saw the kind, young face of the girl with indigo colored hair, pale lilac eyes and lush pink lips…

'_Hinata…'_

It had been a week since their second encounter and for some reason, he had not yet claimed his sacrifice.

Sure, he could wait for some time, but ever since he met the odd Hyuuga girl, he had this urge to cease his plan of capture already. Or maybe he was just bored and wanted to add a little fun in this eternal game.

Or maybe…that girl… Hyuuga Hinata…

Had truly captured his heart.

"Shit…" Hidan shook his head and reached for his blood enriched wine.

He continued to contemplate the odd events that happened these past few days. All was silent for a few minutes until the sound of rustling papers and familiar footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Good afternoon Hidan-san…I see you have already finished your early morning prayers…" a mellow voice said.

Hidan glanced at his unexpected visitor

"What brings you here to my hell hole, Konan?" Hidan smirked at his guest.

A woman donning a white paper flower on her lapis lazuli colored hair and skin as white and smooth as paper stood before the immortal.

"Just visiting an old friend…" the mysterious woman smiled. "May I sit down?"

Hidan grunted. "Sure."

Konan took the seat opposite Hidan, she then took out a piece of paper and began folding it to different forms.

"How are you Hidan?"

"Fucking great. Never been better in my whole fucking immortal life."

The corners of Konan's mouth lifted slightly.

"It has been so long ever since the 'Rebirth'…"

Hidan scowled and took a swig from his glass before offering the wine bottle to the woman. "Want some?"

The woman held up one hand slightly. "Thank you, but I must decline for I do not drink."

Hidan shrugged. "Suit yourself."

A few minutes had passed, Konan held the perfectly made origami flower on her paper white hands the same time Hidan had downed the last of his drink.

"Seriously, why are you here Konan?"

The woman tilted her head a little, the small piercing below her lips glinted in the light.

"You haven't claimed your sacrifice…"

Hidan raised an eyebrow and smirked evilly.

"So? There's no fucking difference in the past! And you know that I fucking enjoy seeing them in despair before sacrificing their little shitty bloody, hearts!"

The man's laughter echoed in the room until the soft voice of his visitor stopped him in his glee.

"Someone is stopping you from obtaining the current one…"

Hidan's eyes widened a little.

There was pause before Konan glanced at the man's amethyst eyes.

"And that someone has captured your interest and… has already tugged at your heartstrings…" Konan took out pieces of paper strips from nowhere and softly pulled it to show them to the surprised man.

"W-what the bloody hell are you talking about woman?!" the man shouted and rose from his seat. "I've got no fucking heart!"

Konan smiled her mysterious smile before she approached Hidan and placed a smooth hand on his shoulder.

"It cannot wait any longer as I have reminded you so many times in the past…but…maybe…"

Hidan stared at the mysterious woman before him.

"…the Demon has finally come to appreciate…no…_love_… a rare and delicate flower so different among others of its kind…"

Konan held the paper flower to Hidan. The silver haired man gazed at the delicate looking piece of art before he accepted it.

Hidan smiled.

--------------

The scratching of a quill on a scroll was the only thing disturbing the silence of an old Library.

Hinata had been researching various legends about beasts and demons for the past hour, which she thought could help her distinguish what kind of evil her clan had been facing all these years.

She had found the archives containing such documents at the farthest part of the room, in which she had stumbled upon different legends about demons from different lands upon reading some of the ancient texts on leather-bound books and old scrolls.

Hinata read about a Shark-like demon from the Land of Mist that sucks out ones chakra, a Venus Fly trap looking demon from the land of Grass that ate human flesh.

There was the legend in the Hidden Village of Waterfall about a demon who had five hearts, which enabled it to live for a hundred years, by acquiring the hearts of its victims and replacing the old ones. The only way to kill it was to destroy all five of its hearts.

Another legend tells about a demon in Sunagakure, in which, for the sake of art, turned itself into a puppet. It killed people to make them into puppets if it deemed them worthy because it can use their empty shell of a body as a disguise to fool others. The only weakness of this creature was its own heart encased in a container filled with poison and its life energy.

The last legend Hinata found was about a demon who takes the blood of its victims and sacrifices it to its god. Some say that it can give its own curse of immortality to others by taking ones blood three times. The method of killing such creature was to sever its head and bury them deep into the ground, as well as burning its body so as to halt its regeneration.

Hinata had to pause some time from reading some the texts on all the books.

She had copied every possible ways to kill such vile creatures. Although, just by reading some of the gruesome stuffs in these books made her shudder, the thought of doing this for her sister was enough to give her the courage to pursue her task.

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes for a bit, slowly flexing the hand she used for writing.

"I didn't see you as one to read those, Hinata."

Surprised, the girl opened her eyes and turned to see a young man standing in a slouching manner, as well as a bored expression. He was clutching a book on his left hand.

"S-Shikamaru-kun! I-I didn't hear y-you come in…" Hinata tried not to stutter while trying to cover the titles of the books she had been reading.

Shikamaru yawned, scratching the back of his head using the book. He then went to sit at the opposite side of the table Hinata was currently sitting at.

"That's because you're concentrating too much on your research."

"A-ah o-of course…" the girl blushed.

The man opened the book on a random page and started skimming through it.

"So, Demonology…"

"I-I uh…" Hinata poked her fingers together in nervousness, staring at the organized books before her.

"No need to explain, I know that it's too troublesome…" Shikamaru slouched further in his seat.

Hinata could only stare at the man in front of her in silence. It wasn't surprising that these kind of things don't get pass Nara Shikamaru. In their village, he was known for his quick analytical ability and intelligence, naming him as the greatest tactician of their age.

"Reading's too troublesome as well…" despite his complaints, Shikamaru continued to flip through the pages of the book.

Hinata glanced at the young man before her.

"Uhm…Shikamaru-kun? D-do you know if t-the young man in the legend l-lived near K-Konoha?"

Shikamaru paused from his reading and looked up at the girl who was still slightly fidgeting in her seat.

"Planning to check if it exists huh…"

"I-I w-was just c-curious…"

"According to some stories I've been reading sometimes in my troublesome spare time… the man in the legend was believed to have lived between the borders of Fire and Wind country."

"T-the River country then…"

Shikamaru nodded. "But some stories tell that the man originally came from Yugakure."

"Oh…"

"Well, if you're really that curious to know, you better be careful then…curiosity kills the cat…" Shikamaru returned to his reading.

"Y-yes…curiosity does…" Hinata softly said. She resumed from her reading, thoughts on what she read and heard today constantly flooding her mind.

"Troublesome cat…" Shikamaru tuned the page on his book again.

------------

A/N: Chapter Seven! Finally! Sorry to keep you guys waiting~ I had to transfer all of this from notebook-to-computer whenever I could have the PC to myself~ Thank you, thank you very much, once again for reading and reviewing this story! It gives me great happiness that I could share this happiness to you guys as well! Because of all of you, I really want to finish this story, so please bear with me if I take too long before I update again. I've been focusing on my studies more than ever now. (I had a bargain with my aunt that if I got high grades, she'll let me join the cosplay event next month LoLz)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I'll visit her tonight…" Hidan kept the paper flower inside his cloak, careful as to not crumple it.

Konan sat down on a chair and stared at the man before her with a small smile.

--------

After she had gathered all the legends in the archives, Hinata returned to the palace and headed straight towards her room to put all the scrolls she was carrying earlier on the bedside cabinet, after that she went towards Hanabi's room.

Upon reaching her sister's room, Hinata gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Wait nee-chan! I'll be there in a jiffy!" few shuffles, rustles of scrolls and clattering of paint brushes can be heard inside the room before the door opened, revealing a relieved, ink blotted, Hanabi. "Ah! Finally! Come in Hinata-nee!"

"How did you know that I was the one knocking on your door?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I know the sound of your knocks, or would you rather like me to say that I have this sister connection thingy?" Hanabi chuckled as well as Hinata.

"Perhaps."

Hinata entered the room and was just slightly surprised by what she saw, various scrolls and brushes littered the floor and ink stains were everywhere even up on the ceiling.

"Did _fireworks _explode in your room, _Hanabi_-chan?" Hinata chuckled softly.

Hanabi wiped the side of her face, making the ink spread there more, before closing the door.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny nee-chan! Can't you see I decided to 'decorate' my room?"

"Well, you better redecorate your room again before Father sees this." Hinata pointed up the ceiling.

Hanabi snickered. "Fine nee-chan."

Hinata sat on her sister's bed and made a motion of letting her sister sit beside her as well.

"How was calligraphy?" Hinata smiled when her sister sat beside her.

Hanabi scowled.

"Boring, I've been doing it since I was five!"

"Hey, I did calligraphy too you know, but much younger than you…"

Hanabi plopped herself on the bed. The mattress bouncing for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Fine, we both did it at a younger age! As if I'd need that when I'm practica-"

Her sister had a pained look on her face that caused Hanabi to stop what she was about to say.

"Sorry Hinata-nee…I was just caught in my rambling…" Hanabi had sat up and took hold of her sister's hands.

There was a slight awkward silence before Hinata gently squeezed her sister's hands in a reassuring manner.

"Uhm, so, what did you do today?" Hanabi smiled.

"Just went out for a walk, I visited Ino-san's flower shop," Hinata chuckled a bit. " she held me up for a bit of gossips as usual."

"Let me guess, Ino-nee-chan talked about boys, the current relationships in town, boys and hmmm…let me think…oh! And more boys." Hanabi laughed.

Hinata playfully poked her sister's side. "Hanabi-chan."

"I'm just kidding! Or is it really what you two talked about? Hmm"

Hinata smiled. "Well, kind of. But it's okay, Ino-san's a nice person and that's how she is."

The two sisters talked about random things for some time before a growl of hunger pervaded in their rambles.

"Gosh! I'm hungry and I haven't noticed it yet." Hanabi laughed.

Hinata sat up and extended a hand for her sister. "Then we'll have some snacks for ourselves, I'll whip up something nice."

"Teehee! But you always make something nice, nee-chan! You're the best cook you know!" Hanabi reached for her sister's hand and stood.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan," Hinata ruffled her sister's brown locks playfully and smiled. "but you should wash your face and change some clothes first, you look like a walking charcoal you know."

Hanabi grinned before going to the bathroom clutching a change of clothes. "Sure thing nee-san!"

When the two Hyuuga women were done, they both went downstairs in the kitchen. Hinata had began preparing the necessary ingredients while Hanabi helped her sister sort through the many stocks inside their food storage.

"I never knew there were so many stuffs in here, Hinata-nee!"

"Well, that's because you rarely cook." Hinata smiled, taking out some pots and other utensils to be used.

Hanabi grinned. "Heh, that's because I suck at cooking! Unlike you nee-chan, all your cooking tastes awesome!"

Hinata laughed.

After a few minutes, Hinata had served in a plate various snacks from cinnamon rollsin a plate various snacks from dangos, onigiris, mochis and Hinata's favorite cinnamon rolls.

"Wow. Are you trying to feed a platoon Hinata-nee?" Hanabi stared at the snacks prepared.

Hinata gently tapped her sister's nose. "I might as well be, considering your large appetite."

"Hinata-nee!" Hanabi blushed.

The older Hyuuga laughed. "Well, let's eat then I'm kinda hungry myself."

The two began eating the hearty snacks in front of them. Hinata poured green tea on each of their cups.

"Oh, Hanabi-chan, I met Konohamaru-kun on my way home. He asked me to ask you if your available for some taijutsu practices…" Hinata stared at her sister while slowly drinking her tea.

The younger Hyuuga huffed and took a bite on the onigiri she was holding.

"But I always beat him in taijutsu! when will he ever learn?!" Hanabi munched on, an annoyed look on her face but there was a slight blush that Hinata unmistakably saw.

"Just so you know, training will be on the field." Hinata happily munched on some cinnamon rolls. "So, are you going to accept?"

There was a brief pause in which Hanabi slowly drank her tea before answering her sister.

"Sure, it's better than being cooped inside this place. I'll probably beat Konohamaru-kun black and blue again and let him buy me an icecream!" Hanabi chuckled, reaching for some dangos.

Hinata smiled at her sister. "Poor Konohamaru-kun."

----------

The two parted for awhile after they had taken their fill of delicious snacks and heartwarming conversations. Hinata accompanied Hanabi to her room before returning to her own to tidy up some of her things (which didn't need any tidying because it was practically well organized and clean, it was a habit of hers.).

It was almost dinnertime when Hinata decided to read her research but was stopped when a knock came from outside her door. She kept the scrolls again on her bedside cabinet and went to answer the door.

"W-what is it?"

A servant from the branch family bowed before her. "Dinner is served Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama is waiting at the dining hall already."

"W-what about Hanabi-chan? Is s-she already downstairs?"

"Hanabi-sama is waiting for you near the staircase."

"Thank you very much, you may go now."

The servant gave another bow before leaving the lavender eyed girl on her own.

Hinata walked a bit faster towards the stairs. She found Hanabi blowing a strand of her hair from her face, Hinata chuckled.

The younger girl looked up when she heard her sister chuckle, she smiled and took hold of her sister's arm.

"Hanabi-chan, you waited for me…"

"Of course!," Hanabi smile. "Let's go down together."

"So Hanabi-chan, have you already cleaned your room?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi grinned and scratched the back of her head. "Uhm, well, kinda…ahehe~"

Hinata sighed and patted her sister's hands.

Upon reaching the dining hall, the two girls quietly went to their seats while their father looked at them with a frown.

"You're both late… I don't want this to happen again, understood?"

"Sorry Father…" both girls apologized.

No one spoke all through out dinner, only the sound of clinking glass and chopsticks were heard in the dining hall. After the meal, Hiashi stood up from his seat and went to his study; leaving his two daughters on their own while servants began to clean up the table.

"Heh. So much for family bonding during mealtimes" Hanabi huffed and got two pears from a basket laden with different kinds of fruits, giving the other one to Hinata.

The two went in Hinata's room where they chatted while eating their pears. Eventually, Hinata gave her sister a peck on her cheek before wishing her goodnight.

After washing and getting dressed in her pink silken pajamas, Hinata took out one of her research scrolls she kept, sat on the bed and began to read.

The scroll containing her handwritten research on various lore and legends about demons would constantly bring chills and prickles on her skin. She continued to read for a few more hours until sleep began to settle in, slowly taking her to the land of dreams.

Because she had already succumbed to a peaceful slumber, Hinata never saw the shadow near the window, half covered by the curtains billowing in the wind.

----------

The cold night air blew the curtains in the room, a figure of a man with silver hair and great, red tinted amethyst eyes, stood beside the sleeping girl.

Hidan stared at the angelic face before him then decided to sit on the chair beside her bed. He stroked Hinata's face gently as If afraid that she would break under his touch like some porcelain doll.

Bending forward, he cupped Hinata's face in his hands and slowly brushed her lips with the pad of his thumb before planting a small kiss on the soft, pink tissue.

Hidan had wanted to taste the same sweetness he had been intoxicated since their first encounter.

He gently and slowly traced Hinata's lips with his tongue, savoring the luscious feel of it, drowning him in a need that was slowly consuming him.

Before he could delve the kiss deeper, Hinata stirred from her sleep, causing the scroll she was slightly holding now, roll down to the floor and stop at Hidan's feet.

The silver haired man bent down to pick up the item intending to place it at the bedside table before he caught a glimpse of what was inscribed inside in a soft looking writing style he assumed was Hinata's. Out of curiosity, he began to read the text.

His eyes widened as realization donned on him as to what the scroll contained.

Here, written in Hinata's own handwriting, were the different legends about demons and how to…exorcise…eradicate them.

Eradicate demons.

Unearthly beings, fiends, monsters which slaughter humans either for enjoyment, revenge or power.

He was one of them

Hidan stared at the still sleeping figure on the bed. He didn't know if he should feel angry or amused so he just chose to smirk.

"_She's got guts to go meddling with these kinds of things… she's really quite something…"_

The immortal chuckled quietly and decided to give the girl a kiss on her forehead.

He took out a paper rose and placed it on the glass bowl of potpourri, Hidan gazed at Hinata for a few more minutes and in an instant he was gone.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Hi guys! took me a long time to update, I really do try not to procrastinate myself...much!~ lolz! Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing this story! We just finished our prelim exams this week and boy am I glad to take a rest even if it's for a few days only (projects and activities lurk in every corner!). I've decided to postpone any anime convention activities for now because I would like to do my grades this year some justice LoL! and might as well save some for the next cons. Well, see you guys again in the next chappie~ *hugs Gaara plushie*


End file.
